Anatomia
by Mel Bronte
Summary: Não seria incorreto dizer que conheciam-se anatomicamente — nas várias implicações do significado disto. Pareciam conhecer mente, corpo, emoções; tudo o que havia para conhecer sobre o companheiro. Ainda assim, descobriam um novo detalhe, uma nova surpresa, a cada dia. [Universo Alternativo]
1. Prólogo

Etimologicamente, a palavra anatomia relaciona-se com a dissecção. Significa seccionar em pedaços. Há sempre muito mais ao fundo do que a superfície permite expor: camadas e complexidades em um sistema intrincado. Mais ainda: cada tipo de corte permite um novo ângulo, um novo olhar, sobre algo já conhecido.

Não seria incorreto, então, dizer que conheciam-se anatomicamente — nas várias implicações do significado disto. Pareciam conhecer mente, corpo, emoções; tudo o que havia para conhecer sobre o companheiro. Ainda assim, descobriam um novo detalhe, uma nova surpresa, a cada dia.

O íntimo de um mesclava-se ao íntimo do outro, um mosaico formado por suas essências e, embora o conhecimento mútuo fornecesse alegrias, nem sempre era acompanhado de paz. Eram certeiros ao cutucar as feridas.

Por vezes, viam-se repetindo as ações que tomariam dez anos antes. Não por falta de maturidade, diriam, mas por não haver tanta necessidade de mudança, ou assim julgavam.

Despiam-se um ao outro até tornarem o âmago desnudo, transparente: cada uma de suas qualidades, cada um de seus defeitos. Cada falha ampliava-se, quando refletida pelo outro, tornando-se ainda mais desconfortável do que a mera ciência de sua existência.

A arrogância de Shaka parecia ainda mais pesada, mais vergonhosa, nos outrora doces lábios de Mu, capazes de desferir verdades sem rodeios. Enquanto a passividade de Mu, e sua perene melancolia, pareciam mais graves quando era Shaka quem o acusava. Apenas isto, e eventuais complicações inerentes à profissão, perturbavam o equilíbrio.

Não saberiam, ainda, dizer se eram bem-sucedidos. E no que implicaria o sucesso, de qualquer forma? Fortuna? Reconhecimento? Era certo que levavam uma vida confortável, na medida do possível, e se preparavam para dar mais um passo na carreira. E ainda eram relativamente jovens, se ignorassem um ou outro fio de cabelo branco em suas cabeças. Mu ria-se, ao dar-se conta de que pequenas rugas começavam a se formar ao redor dos olhos de Shaka.

Mu estaria satisfeito se apenas pudesse cumprir seu dever, fama e dinheiro não lhe importavam tanto quanto a satisfação de fazer a diferença. Os anos passados em missões de ajuda humanitária cobravam o seu preço — todas as noites — mas ensinaram-lhe lições. Uma delas, talvez a mais importante, era que seu dever não era curar; seu dever era confortar.

Não tinha culpa pela vontade de curar. Foram anos dedicados a isso, ou assim acreditava. Recordava-se bem de seus anos de formação, de como nem seus professores, nem seus colegas, nem ele mesmo, conseguiam lidar com o "não há mais nada que possamos fazer". Tardou a descobrir que sempre há algo a fazer, que sempre haveria algum aspecto a ser cuidado mesmo quando todos os outros recursos falhavam.

Ainda que doesse, deveria acostumar-se com o fato de que, com frequência, apenas o ato de aliviar estaria em suas mãos. Apesar de suas crenças na continuidade da vida, Mu não lidava bem com a finitude dela. A sua rotina, portanto, às vezes tornava-se avassaladora.

 _"Medicus quandoque sanat, saepe lenit et semper solatium est"_ , repetiu para si. Não que precisasse se lembrar da frase naquele momento, e sim porque ela se instalara entre suas memórias.

A quem tentava enganar? A verdade era que Shaka perturbara-lhe profundamente durante toda a semana, e a insônia instalara-se novamente. Como se Mu pudesse se dar ao luxo de mais noites mal-dormidas em seus escassos dias de folga...

Revirou-se na cama, abraçando-se a um de seus travesseiros, tentando não pensar no quanto se sentia vulnerável... Tentando não se sentir egoísta dentro de sua vulnerabilidade; afinal, era claro que quem tinha problemas era Shaka. Na realidade, se tentasse descrever seu sentimento naquele momento, o resultado seria desastroso. Nunca fora uma das melhores pessoas para lidar com as próprias emoções; esta definitivamente foi uma lição que Shion não lhe deixou.

Quando finalmente conseguiu cair no sono, foi algo breve. Despertou com som de tiros. Demorou a situar-se e a acreditar que nada ocorrera; não passava de sua mente pregando-lhe peças. Diferentemente de outras vezes, entretanto, o que se seguiu foi um estranho vazio... Até lembrar-se das palavras de seu amigo, ecoando insistentemente em sua memória.

 _"Quando chegar a minha hora..."_

O que Shaka buscava com aquele tipo de conversa? Mu notara algo errado, mesmo enquanto o virginiano ainda tentava disfarçar. Às vezes considerava uma maldição ser tão perceptivo. Porém, mais uma vez, fora educado e treinado para perceber nuances. E aprimorara-se nisto durante a residência em Pediatria. Sorriu com amargor, ao pensar que, em muitos sentidos, Shaka parecia-se mesmo com uma criança.

O mais preocupante, porém, é que ambos sabiam que aquilo ia além de mera estafa, como atestavam as febres frequentes e a expressão de dor constante. Como médicos, era pior e mais frustrante não encontrarem uma causa. Era uma questão de tempo, mas quanto tempo teriam à disposição? Não sabiam. Por tudo isso, consideravam melhor seguir com suas rotinas. Era raro que falassem sobre o problema como se, com isto, ele desaparecesse por completo. Pelo contrário: era um inimigo silencioso sempre à espreita.

Sentia vontade de desvelar cada peça fora do lugar, de mostrar a Shaka que ele não era tão perfeito assim, que era um humano com problemas. Não fora isso, afinal, o que indiano fizera a Mu quando estavam no internato? Mu quase sucumbira à pressão, naquela época.

Sentara-se afastado de seus colegas na cafeteria do hospital. Remexia a comida, tentando encontrar algum apetite que nunca aparecia. Se já não estava em paz, sua aflição piorou com o olhar altivo sobre si.

— Desperdiçar comida é algo muito feio...

O tibetano limitou-se a encarar Shaka, para logo depois baixar o olhar.

— Quer me dizer o que há de errado? — Aparentemente, não havia limites para Shaka.

— Não há nada de errado, Shaka. — Pretendia-se seco, porém sua resposta saiu em um fio de voz.

— Tente novamente, porque sua resposta não me convence.

Abotoava e desabotoava os punhos da camisa, sem muito propósito a não ser desviar a atenção. Não queria estar tão consciente da presença de Shaka ali, do quanto se deixava levar quando se tratava do indiano. Sequer conseguia manter a calma por muito tempo diante daquela presença.

— É? Por que exatamente minha resposta não te convence? Como se te importasse...

A verdade era que Shaka se importava, talvez até excessivamente. Demorou-se em uma análise de Mu, dos pés à cabeça. E, se era possível, com um ar ainda mais altivo do que o habitual.

— Para começar, os seus cabelos. Seus preciosos cabelos, ralos e sem brilho. — Sabia que não precisava dramatizar, que isto pioraria a situação, mas era irresistível. Pensava que, assim, talvez retirasse Mu de sua inércia. — Posso apostar que estão caindo.

— Por acaso está insinuando que sou desleixado? — Mu tomou alguns fios de cabelo lilás nas mãos. Não pareciam estar tão calamitosos quanto Shaka fazia parecer, embora de fato estivessem caindo. — E por que essa fixação com o meu cabelo?

— Meu caro, se fosse apenas com o seu cabelo... Nós não teríamos tantas histórias para contar. — Shaka riu. Divertia-se ainda mais com a expressão contrariada de Mu. Em seguida, retomou a seriedade. — Não estou insinuando, estou constatando que está desleixado. Do contrário, você teria tentado disfarçar melhor essas suas olheiras. Há quanto tempo não dorme?

— Quem tem tempo para dormir quando se aproximam os exames finais? — Redarguiu, em uma tentativa de defender-se.

Nem isto, nem cruzar os braços ante o frio repentino, que apenas ele sentia, nem fechar os olhos, foram impedimentos para que Shaka continuasse em seu ataque.

— Suas roupas estão desalinhadas e isso não é do seu feitio. Você apertou seu cinto mais do que o habitual, o que se significa que perdeu peso em pouco tempo.

— Tudo isso é apenas cansaço, Shaka. — Tentava argumentar, embora soubesse que contestar apenas prolongaria a discussão. — Mostre-me alguém que esteja em melhores condições do que eu. Estamos todos no mesmo barco.

— Qualquer um pelo menos tem energia para falar sem precisar pausar para suspirar. Ou para falar mais alto, sua voz está baixa demais.

— Aonde você pretende chegar com isso tudo, Shaka?

— Esse nervosismo também não é natural para você. — Poderia simplesmente ser honesto e direto, dizer que estava genuinamente preocupado. Gostava de Mu, e pouquíssimas pessoas possuíam o mesmo privilégio. — Além do mais, você calçou meias de cores diferentes hoje. Alguma coisa está te perturbando profundamente.

Não possuía muito talento para escolher as palavras certas, porém. Jamais admitiria, mas temia as consequências de demonstrar afeto e preocupação abertamente diante de Mu. Havia muito se conheciam, eram amigos havia anos, e não era raro que agissem como um casal. Contudo, nunca conseguiam delinear bem o que era aquele relacionamento.

"Uma amizade colorida", Mu respondera a um amigo, certa vez, ao ser perguntado sobre o que ele tinha com Shaka.

Ainda assim, apesar dos longos anos de conhecimento mútuo, Shaka via-se sem saber como agir diante de Mu, que sempre lhe parecera sensível de uma maneira pouco saudável. Sabia que, se continuasse confrontando-o, inevitavelmente Mu se isolaria por dias, sem dar qualquer satisfação ou sinal de vida.

Pouco saudável também, aos olhos de Shaka, era a mania impossível de querer consertar tudo o que havia de errado no mundo. Irritava-se, considerava Mu genial, e por isto mesmo ele deveria saber que nutria ideais inalcançáveis. Não haveria mais nada além de frustração no caminho de Mu, se ele continuasse assim.

— Para mim, é evidente que você está doente. — Jamais fora afetuoso, e demonstrava ser ainda menos quando em público, mas abraçou Mu; como se, com isto, pudesse amenizar o peso das próprias palavras.

Mu encolheu-se ainda mais, antes de retribuir o abraço. Não poderia dizer que Shaka estava errado. Na verdade, sequer tinha energia para discutir — e era muito melhor permitir-se viver aquele momento.

Tais lembranças pareciam-lhe ainda mais dolorosas; as preocupações daquela época, banais demais. Olhar para o passado era imaginar que poderia resolver tudo muito mais facilmente, muito mais calmamente. Desejava que, no futuro, pensasse o mesmo quando confrontasse as memórias que construía ao lado de Shaka naquele momento.

Levantou-se, dando como perdida a luta para recuperar o sono. Tratou de preparar um chá: jasmim, reconfortante, um de seus preferidos, um dos preferidos de Shaka. Apenas mais uma das coincidências que os uniam.

Afastou as cortinas. Da janela de seu apartamento, podia ver ainda as luzes esparsas da cidade, com uma disposição tão diferente de sua terra natal. Não mais sentia saudades de casa — mas a comparação era inevitável: apresentava a mesma naturalidade de um estrangeiro mesclando a língua materna com a língua local, sem perceber, mesmo depois de anos residindo em outro país.

* * *

N.A.: Então, finalmente tomei coragem para reescrever. Não vou apagar a fic que deu origem a essa, mas estava sentindo que faltava — maturidade, direção, foco — e que precisava mesmo reescrever se quisesse levar para a frente.

Não é fácil dizer isso, porque quem mais me estimulou e me deu sugestões, desde o início, já não está entre nós há um ano. Mas eu preciso fazer o agradecimento — por tudo —, de qualquer forma, onde quer que você esteja, Arietide. Não há um dia em que eu não sinta sua falta... E sinto muito que você jamais tenha visto essa história terminada.

Antes que eu me prolongue demais... Sintam-se à vontade para trocar impressões.


	2. Limiar

Notas iniciais: Por via das dúvidas, já preparem seus lencinhos, tomem os remédios para o coração, e deixem para bater na tia só depois de lerem o capítulo, ok? Obrigada.

Tem um pouquinho de digressão no capítulo, mas acho que não vai atrapalhar muito no ritmo. É a minha mania de dar background para personagens agindo, simplesmente.

Não se assustem com o nome escabroso de doença, eu vou explicar lá nas notas finais. Por falar em doença, tentei não pesar a mão na descrição de sintomas, mas sabem como é... Também não vejo muita necessidade de detalhar a fundo procedimentos médicos, senão isso aqui vira um Cathulhu da vida.

Pelo menos por enquanto, tentem pensar na personalidade do Shaka da saga das Doze Casas. Personagens são multifacetados e boa parte da graça das fanfictions é justamente brincar com o desenvolvimento de personagem.

Meus agradecimentos especiais à Mitie, que me aturou enquanto eu estava extremamente insegura com esse capítulo e ainda deu ideias.

* * *

"Você não vê quão necessário é um mundo de dores e dificuldades para ensinar uma inteligência e torná-la uma alma? Um lugar onde o coração deve sentir e sofrer de mil maneiras diferentes!"

(John Keats)

* * *

Estava relutante com aquela nova atribuição. Mu certamente tinha muito mais talento para ser docente. Talento e paciência. Aliás, fora o próprio Mu que o convencera. O argumento "a docência pode te ajudar na sua pesquisa, na verdade é quase um pré-requisito" foi o suficiente para que Shaka finalmente aceitasse a proposta da universidade.

Quase amargou a decisão ao deparar-se com a sala de aula barulhenta. Alunos não mudavam, fossem pré-escolares ou universitários. Achava preferível voltar a trabalhar como preceptor de internato ou residência, pelo menos os grupos eram reduzidos e ele não teria que lidar com a tabula rasa que eram as mentes dos estudantes.

— Calem-se. — Não elevara o volume de sua voz. No entanto, a autoridade por ela imposta fez com que a ordem fosse imediatamente acatada.

Então… Ele tinha que se apresentar. Suspirou. Já adiantava que teria desafios só por ter que conviver com quem, a seu ver, não sabia de nada. Paciência no trato com as pessoas nunca fora a sua melhor virtude.

Passara a noite anterior na casa de Mu, que dera-lhe uma extensa lista de recomendações para o primeiro dia de aula. Em retrospectiva, Mu pareceu-lhe um tanto zombeteiro, agia como uma mãe que mandava um filho pequeno para o primeiro dia de aula na escola. Zangou-se consigo por tardar a perceber a galhofa de seu companheiro.

"Lembre-se de que você é elemento-chave para o aprendizado deles, Shaka. Eles podem não saber Neurofisiologia agora, mas o seu objetivo é que eles aprendam até o final do período letivo. Boa sorte!"

A verdade era que Mu divertia-se. Lecionava, também, para os anos iniciais do curso de medicina — bem diferente do que Shaka faria, com os alunos dos últimos períodos — e tinha um pouco de dó dos futuros alunos de Shaka. Seria algo interessante de observar. Era nisto que estava pensando, quando se despediu do companheiro com um beijo e uma expressão brincalhona.

Se o preço da troça de Mu, contudo, viesse com aquele sorriso encantador, então Shaka não poderia reclamar. Infelizmente os sorrisos de Mu duravam pouco. Naquela manhã, especificamente, o sorriso deu lugar a um semblante de preocupação — que Shaka considerou excessiva, desnecessária, quase ultrajante.

 _"Se precisar de mim, me ligue."_

Respondeu-lhe que ficaria bem, que não deveria se preocupar, e que deveria permanecer focado no próprio trabalho. Mais tarde, quando ambos encerrassem seus expedientes, conversaria com Mu, para tranquilizá-lo. Se tivessem sorte, poderiam adiantar a conversa e almoçar juntos.

Não haveria de ser nada tão sério a ponto de levantar preocupações, certo? Embora também fosse certo Shaka pensar que, muitas vezes, tamanha dor e tamanho mal-estar acabariam por matar-lhe. Por sorte, conseguia — ou julgava conseguir — disfarçar a gravidade; já que não conseguia disfarçar o fato de padecer.

Sem mais delongas, rumou para o quadro, onde escreveu seu nome com caligrafia legível, embora não impecável: "Doutor Shaka. Neurocirurgião."

Torceu o nariz para a própria caligrafia. Sabia muito bem que poderia ser muito melhor, mas já estava feito. Só podia esperar que seus alunos não percebessem, com o tempo, que o descuido era sinal de nervosismo. Sorte a sua de que nenhum de seus amigos veria aquilo, ou não estaria livre de mais zombarias.

Por outro lado, percebeu com pesar que era o melhor que poderia fazer. Abriu e fechou as mãos por três vezes, como se isso fosse o suficiente para espantar a parestesia. Mais um sinal de algo terrivelmente errado. Algo neurologicamente errado, o que era pior — e mais frustrante, e tornava a falta de explicações mais cruel para o seu ego. Se aquilo não se resolvesse logo, sua carreira…

— Só "doutor Shaka?" — Não saberia se era grato ou se deveria irritar-se com a interrupção de seu aluno.

— Você sempre pode usar Professor Doutor, se preferir. Apenas lembre-se de que, na prática, ainda não tenho o título de doutor, então apenas professor basta.

Era uma apresentação pouco ortodoxa. Porém, em determinadas áreas da vida, Shaka era um homem pouco ortodoxo. Já começa pela sua forma de se vestir, priorizando o conforto em detrimento da formalidade. Por vezes, com cores vibrantes, como atestava seu kurta alaranjado. Uma longa trança dourada arremetava o visual. Se não estava enganado, escutou um dos estudantes comentar algo sobre hippies.

Não fazia questão de usar o sobrenome. Na verdade, mal suportava a família da mãe: vivia praguejando e resmungando contra a arrogância britânica de seus parentes. Herdara pouca coisa de seu pai indiano, talvez nem o tom dourado de sua pele fosse o mesmo de seu genitor; sequer o conhecia, dele não tinha nem o sobrenome. Sabia apenas que compartilhavam o local de nascimento: Nova Delhi.

Victoria, sua mãe, pensava que podia de tudo. Decidiu não casar-se, bem como decidiu ter o filho na Índia, apesar de deliberadamente não querer contato com o pai da criança. Sempre teria as suas aventuras exóticas para contar para seus amigos.

Shaka ressentia-se, evidentemente; jamais deixou de pensar que fora gerado levianamente, para não mais do que cumprir um capricho. Para ser apresentado como o fruto exótico de uma aventura de uma aristocrata excêntrica. Um filho troféu, muitos sentidos. Bom para decorar o ambiente com ares da Índia, mas jamais bom o suficiente para ter voz naquele suposto lar, nas próprias palavras de Shaka, proferidas em discussões sem fim.

Isto levou-o a uma crise existencial de adolescente: saiu de casa aos dezesseis, para — novamente, em suas palavras — "procurar iluminação espiritual" na Índia e no Tibet. Quando retornou, após intensa e reiterada súplica materna, agia como se de fato tivesse alcançado a iluminação.

Sabia-se superior em relação às pessoas com quem convivia, convicção esta que apenas foi aprimorada ao decorrer dos anos. Quanto mais refletia sobre o mundo e sobre as pessoas, mais se percebia em um patamar além dos meros mortais.

Poder-se-ia dizer que, com o tempo, o gênio de Shaka tornou-se ainda pior. Evidentemente sua formação colaborou para tanto. Afinal, muitos poderiam alegar, neurocirurgiões têm complexo de grandeza em qualquer lugar do mundo.

Seus indefesos estudantes mal sabiam o que lhes esperava. Doutor Shaka, neurocirurgião, docente universitário, fora rígido consigo mesmo durante todos os seus anos de formação; continuava a sê-lo em sua prática médica. E sentia que poderia — e deveria — exigir o mesmo de seus alunos. Ninguém sairia dali sem excelência.

— Suas avaliações começarão hoje, ao final da aula. — Nada melhor, portanto, do que começar desafiando seus pupilos. — E será assim até terminarmos o semestre. Antes que me perguntem, sim, valem nota. Eu não disse "avaliações" ao acaso. Fui claro o suficiente?

Ergueu uma sobrancelha, encarando as faces apreensivas dos estudantes. Constatou, com certo prazer, o impacto que suas palavras causaram. Sabia que teria toda a atenção deles a partir daquele momento.

Apesar do desconforto crescente — e o terrível humor em consequência de dor, embora não admitisse o próprio sofrimento — a manhã transcorria-lhe quase tranquilamente. Por sorte, não se irritara — ainda — com nenhum discente.

Lograra encerrar aquela aula sem demonstrar seu desconforto. Para Shaka, era uma pequena vitória ninguém notar suas fraquezas. Ninguém a não ser ele mesmo, consciente demais dos passos excessivamente lentos, do esforço sobre-humano que fazia para erguer os braços e escrever na lousa.

Não há como traduzir dor para palavras. Ao menos, não precisamente, e Shaka era um homem de precisões nanométricas. Frustrava-se imensamente com toda aquela situação, estava esgotado. Sentia-se sufocado com a falta de respostas, com o corpo que parecia sabotar-lhe mais a cada dia. Não poderia mais recusar-se a admitir que havia algo de errado consigo.

Estava sem opções. Sabia bem antes de não dar conta de equilibrar suas anotações e os livros. Soube antes mesmo de dar o primeiro passo para fora da sala de aula. A gravidade parecia puxar-lhe para baixo. Ainda conseguira arrastar-se, com dificuldade, até o corredor. Cada um de seus passos requeria um esforço que ele não tinha energias para empregar; não naquele momento. Parecia haver uma barreira invisível, com toneladas, envolvendo cada uma de suas fibras musculares.

Escorou-se à parede, com as poucas forças que lhe restavam. O mundo inteiro parecia um borrão. Os sons chegavam-lhe abafados aos ouvidos, e mover-se estava fora de cogitação. Aparentemente, até seu olfato pregava peças, pois sentia cheiro de rosas. Nada mais fazia sentido. Preferia pensar que estava enlouquecendo — para, logo e seguida, descartar o pensamento, pois a loucura era tão amedrontadora quanto as falhas de seu corpo.

— Doutor Shaka? — Shaka sabia conhecer aquela voz suave. Sua memória parecia falhar, seus pensamentos estavam encobertos por uma densa névoa, pois não conseguia associá-la ao dono. — Consegue se levantar?

Apesar de seus esforços, não conseguia. Jamais sentira-se tão vulnerável e exposto. Queria fugir, esconder-se — mas não havia como. E aquela realidade era como mais um golpe, toneladas a mais em seu fardo. Havia também receio, aquela progressão rápida de sintomas não significava boa coisa.

Pelo menos, apesar da visão embaçada e do lapso de memória, finalmente reconhecera a pessoa que o acudia.

— Shun?

Shaka possuía um grande apreço pelo rapaz. Shun tinha um potencial que pouco se via no meio. Conseguia fazer de sua inteligência uma ferramenta afiada, aliada ao seu esforço. Havia algo mais, uma humanidade que Shaka considerava quase impossível, quase temerosa para aquele jovem médico.

Apesar disto, torceu o nariz quando o cheiro de rosas novamente se fez presente, juntamente a uma voz já conhecida.

 _Rosas. Afrodite!_ Estava exposto à última pessoa que desejava ver. Já bastava-lhe toda a carga de frustração com o mal-funcionamento de seu próprio corpo. Ironicamente, Afrodite era a pessoa mais indicada para socorrer alguém em sua situação, sendo o especialista em medicina de emergência e intensivista que ele era.

A verdade era que não tinha raiva do sueco, não exatamente. Boa parte de sua aversão vinha da proximidade que Afrodite tinha de Mu. Proximidade e afinidade.

A noção de quanto tempo havia passado desde seu colapso era apenas mais uma das incertezas. A tentativa de manter-se com a atenção no tempo presente, mais uma das frustrações.

Conseguia, contudo, reconhecer os arredores. O ângulo certamente era diferente, mas não havia como não reconhecer o hospital-escola, depois de tanto tempo trabalhando nele.

Mal tivera tempo de processar o local, o seu próprio estado — conectado a monitores, incapaz de mover-se, quando Afrodite entrou ali. Pareceu-lhe mais imponente do que nunca, com os cachos dourados presos em um coque alto, com o jaleco impecável. Ninguém poderia culpá-lo por sentir uma ponta de ciúmes em relação a Afrodite.

— Que horas são agora? — Foi a primeira pergunta. E a única, por um longo tempo.

Era estranho, Afrodite estava acostumado a ser bombardeado de questionamentos, por todos os lados. Shaka queria simplesmente saber as horas. Lançou um olhar desconfiado ao seu agora paciente. Esperava que não estivesse escondendo nada, do contrários teriam ainda mais problemas, mas era difícil definir se Shaka agia como se já soubesse de tudo porque era de sua natureza, ou se realmente deixou de procurar ajuda por orgulho até culminar naquela situação — o que também era de sua natureza.

— Bom saber que está consciente. São exatamente oito e vinte da noite. Shaka... — Interrompeu-se por um momento, embora soubesse bem que levaria aquela conversa adiante. — Mu é o seu contato de emergência? Sempre achei que você tivesse família aqui.

— Não sei porquê isto te surpreende, Afrodite.

O sueco fechou os olhos e esfregou as têmporas, antes de aproximar-se do leito. Pelo pouco que conhecia de Shaka, era um comportamento esperado para uma pessoa como ele, mas estava longe de ser usual. A maioria de seus pacientes, naquela situação, estaria em pânico ou revoltada, ou ambos. Já Shaka… Shaka simplesmente deixou-se levar, enquanto era examinado.

Talvez fosse efeito de medo. Um receio tão grande de um diagnóstico nada favorável que parecia anular as emoções e cessar as palavras.

— Há quanto tempo começaram seus sintomas?

— Não tinha acontecido nada como hoje…

Shaka engoliu em seco, o desconforto de estar exposto e vulnerável parecia amplificar-se a cada segundo. Temia perguntar o que acontecera durante a tarde e durante o início da noite. Decidiu-se, por fim, por não fazer perguntas.

— Algo aconteceu, então. — Afrodite tratou de ser firme, embora não quisesse forçar seu paciente a nada. Entretanto, necessitava de respostas.

— Sintomas muito inespecíficos. Dor. Fraqueza. Parestesia. Fizemos diversos exames, mas nada explicava isto. Se não me engano, tudo começou há três semanas.

Afrodite ouvia atentamente e anotava seus achados em uma folha presa a uma prancheta, poderia usar um tablet, mas preferia a moda antiga.

— Acho que não preciso te dizer o que essa piora rápida significa, então.

— É consistente com polirradiculoneuropatia inflamatória aguda.

— Ou Guillain-Barré, para os íntimos. Ainda precisamos de mais exames para confirmar. Caso seja, as chances de uma boa recuperação são grandes.

Era verdade, embora também fosse verdade que a recuperação fosse demorada e difícil, e que os riscos de sequelas ainda existiam. A alteração no nível de consciência também era um indicativo de uma maior gravidade.

— Perguntei sobre a sua família porque o hospital precisa saber se há mais alguém a ser notificado.

A mera observação foi o suficiente para perceber o desconforto de Shaka. Depois de algum tempo em silêncio, simplesmente fechou os olhos.

— Por enquanto, não.

— Shaka, mais uma coisa. Se você quiser pedir por outro médico, eu não me ofenderei.

— Não há necessidade. — Pela primeira vez, Shaka esboçou um sorriso.

Aquele homem era realmente estranho. Talvez realmente pensasse que sabia de tudo, que não precisava fazer perguntas, que apenas ele carregava respostas. Afrodite, no entanto, não teve tempo de fazer muitas conjecturas sobre Shaka.

Precisava agir rapidamente, e foi o que fez. Seus movimentos céleres e precisos denotavam sua segurança e sua experiência. Ainda assim, não conseguiria fazer tudo sozinho — reconhecia isto, e foi com alívio que recebeu o enfermeiro designado para aquele setor. Conhecia a competência de Milo, e confiaria a própria vida a ele. Shaka estava sob os cuidados das melhores mãos.

Afrodite escreveu mais uma nota sobre a parada respiratória e o procedimento de ventilação mecânica. Tudo o que restava — para todos — era a espera.

Todo o esforço para fazer da sala de espera um ambiente confortável era inútil. Coras suaves e assentos estofados em nada ajudavam. Em qualquer lugar do mundo, o peso da expectativa e do temor faziam das salas de espera de hospitais um lugar opressivo. Mu sentia que já havia passado tempo o suficiente nelas, em sua curta vida.

Não precisava estar ali, foi o que ouviu de mais de um funcionário, foi o que ouviu de mais de um amigo. No entanto, se não podia fazer nada por Shaka, pelo menos poderia ficar por perto.

Também poderia utilizar-se de sua posição como médico e burlar as regras sobre horários de visitação. No entanto, tudo o que menos queria era atrapalhar a recuperação de Shaka. A espera, de fato, era sua única opção.

Tinha os cabelos levemente despenteados, desprendendo-se do rabo de cavalo, escondia o rosto com as mãos, equilibrando a haste dos óculos entre os dedos, quando Afrodite retornou. Levantou-se de imediato.

— Como ele está? — Mu era um homem que geralmente conseguia manter as emoções sob controle, em uma fachada de calma. Quando se tratava de Shaka, no entanto, suas defesas caíam por terra.

— É um quadro grave, Mu. Há pouco, o colocamos em ventilação mecânica.

Mu sentia-se preso em um pesadelo. A única diferença era o personagem central. Sentia a garganta cerrando-se, apesar de ter vontade de gritar.

— Quais são as chances? — Quando finalmente reencontrou a voz, ela viera estrangulada, acompanhada por lágrimas.

— Ainda é cedo para dizer. — Não podia esconder a verdade, de fato não podia arriscar previsões. — Estou esperando os resultados do laboratório. Se minha hipótese estiver correta, as estatísticas são favoráveis, apesar das complicações.

O tibetano recolocou os óculos. Uma tênue esperança, mesmo acompanhada por temor, ainda era uma esperança.

— Você deveria descansar, Mu. Entendo que não queira ir para casa, mas ninguém poderia te culpar ou te expulsar por usar a sala de repouso.

— Não se preocupe comigo, Dite. — Forçou um sorriso pouco convincente. Não arriscaria dizer se a inquietação se devia a uma vaga intuição de quer era melhor não esperar por melhoras tão cedo, ou se era uma espécie de defesa. — Obrigado.

Tampouco sabia que bem faria, permanecendo naquela sala de espera — mas voltar para casa estava fora de cogitação; conhecia-se bem o suficiente para saber que, ironicamente para alguém como ele, ficar sozinho seria ainda pior.

Havia muito a fazer: cancelar as aulas de Shaka, cancelar as suas próprias aulas, pedir alguns dias de folga do hospital. E, talvez o mais difícil: avisar aos amigos e familiares de Shaka. Mal sabia como ou por onde começar.

Aiolia era o primeiro nome da lista, não? Fazê-lo por ordem alfabética, Mu riu-se com certo amargor, parecia algo que Shaka faria. Não demorou até que o celular vibrasse, com a resposta de Aiolia.

"Ei, não trate o assunto como se Shaka já estivesse morto. Ele vai sair dessa. Tá precisando de alguma coisa?"

Geralmente, Mu e Milo eram obrigados a arrastar Aiolia para longe de alguma encrenca. Naquele momento, porém, Mu precisava admitir que o grego leonino tinha razão. Não podia tratar o assunto daquela maneira, precisava apegar-se à esperança. Mais uma vez, restava-lhe aguardar. Sua vida, às vezes, parecia uma eterna espera — que muitas vezes acabava em luto, e o temor amplificava-se a cada vez que se lembrava de Shion, e de quantas semelhanças existiam nos dois casos. Mu estava apavorado.

Viu-se retomando o hábito de perambular pela sala de espera. Eventualmente, com sorte, seu corpo se cansaria, e finalmente teria alguns momentos de sono.


	3. Elegia

Notas iniciais: Quando comecei a escrever Anatomia, eu nunca pretendi que ela fosse delicada. É para doer, porque aborda vários tipos de luto. E por isso mesmo é pesada. Este capítulo não será exceção, apesar de ter um pouco de ar fresco antes da tempestade - ou entre as tempestades, se preferirem.

Há uma citação sobre sangue, nada muito descritivo, coloco aqui nas notas para que os mais sensíveis a isto fiquem cientes.

Mais uma vez, há visitas ao passado intercaladas ao presente.

Quem vive ou já viveu em outro país sabe quão complicado é se sentir parte e, algumas vezes, se sentir meramente aceito e respeitado. Quando se trata de refugiados, então, precisamos ter uma maior empatia, uma maior compaixão: não é fácil deixar tudo para trás e arriscar-se numa tentativa de sobrevivência. E, depois, ser confrontado com jogos geopolíticos porque não é conveniente aos poderosos aceitar acolher mais pessoas em seus países. Este é um tópico apenas pincelado por aqui, porque é mais complexo do que isto, mas não muda o fato de que são vidas humanas vulneráveis. Qualquer crime dirigido a pessoas tão corajosas, desesperadas e vulneráveis é hediondo e reprovável, e deve ser punido com as sanções cabíveis.

Não menciono nomes de "organismos de ajuda humanitária" de propósito. Não creio que faça falta, apesar de menções constantes.

Peguem os lencinhos. Uma hora as coisas melhoram nessa fic. Eventualmente.

* * *

 _"Todo dia centenas de milhões de entidades vivas entram no reino da morte. Mesmo assim, as que ficam as piram por uma situação permanente. O que poderia ser mais assombroso que isto?"_

(Mahābhārata,Vaṇa-parva, 313.116)

* * *

Os monitores mostravam a atividade anormal ocorrendo no organismo daquela pessoa. Falhas fatais. Era estranho, Mu pensava, que o hospital — especialmente o centro de tratamento intensivo — estivesse mergulhado em uma penumbra densa. Onde estavam os geradores?

A cena mudava, então. Mesmo sem querer, como se suas pernas se recusassem a obedecer à sua necessidade de preservação, Mu se aproximava da maca, apenas para ouvir o terrível estertor.

As faces sempre mudavam. Daquela vez, defrontou-se com o semblante constrito e solene de Shion. Mesmo prestes a atravessar os portais para outro plano de existência, mesmo com boa parte de si levada pela doença, Shion manteve-se imponente. Toda essa imagem altiva fazia Mu pensar que jamais chegaria ao nível de seu pai, que jamais seria tão bom quanto ele.

— Pai, me perdoe…

Sentia que tudo o que fizera não era o suficiente. Apesar de, racionalmente, ter ciência de que jamais poderia interromper o curso da doença de Shion, algo dentro de si sentia que poderia agir para salvá-lo.

O pior, contudo, não era deixar de dizê-lo, não abrir por completo o coração, como se estivesse rasgando de dentro para fora, o pior era não ter a certeza de que fora escutado. O pior seria jamais saber o que Shion tentava dizer-lhe, em meio à dor e à falta de ar.

— Mu, eu… — Seu pai tentava apertar-lhe a mão, com a pouca força que restava.

— É melhor que descanse agora, pai.

Pouco depois, restavam-lhe os ecos do silêncio, a sensação de que jamais haveria terra firme outra vez, e o peso da ausência.

Desde o início, quando Shion começara a perder a coordenação motora e tinha problemas com a memória, Mu imaginara que estaria preparado até para o fim. Quando, por fim, Shion tornara-se completamente dependente para tudo, Mu pensou que estivesse irremediavelmente pronto. Mu jamais fora bom com despedidas, e isto não mudaria. Ele jamais esteve ou estaria pronto.

Outras vezes, o rosto que via não era o de seu pai, e sim o de Aiolos. De certa maneira, a dor por perdê-lo era muito mais chocante do que a dor de perder Shion.

Seu pai, afinal, já era idoso, enfrentara uma doença debilitante e fulminante que tirou-lhe tudo, pouco a pouco, até por fim destituir-lhe da vida. Aiolos, por outro lado, era poucos anos mais velho do que Mu. Era jovem, saudável, possuía tanto potencial na vida que poderia ter pela frente, mas que jamais teve tempo ou oportunidade de usufruir.

Ouvia os gritos de Aiolia, via Milo tentando conter o amigo, ambos encharcados em sangue que não pertencia a nenhum dos dois, proveniente da tentativa de reanimação. Via também, com um arrepio, os destroços da caminhonete onde estava Aiolos na ribanceira, em labaredas, atingidos fatalmente por um carro em alta velocidade. Mu tremia.

Lembrava-se de tudo coberto com a areia do local. Tudo em ocre e vermelho. Como trabalhavam com refugiados e a região fervia com xenofobia, o suposto acidente foi tratado como crime de ódio. Estavam na Europa e já haviam conhecido a crueldade humana em suas formas mais cruas em outros países distantes, mas aquilo deixara-lhes uma marca dolorosa, tanto pelas perdas, quanto por se defrontarem com a completa falta de humanidade, de tudo o que lutavam com tanto afinco para restaurar.

Afinal, as pessoas que eles lutavam para socorrer não deixavam apenas a terra natal para trás: deixavam carreiras, família, sonhos, e partiam rumo ao desconhecido, em travessias arriscadas. Em suma, eram seres humanos em seu estado mais vulnerável chegando a locais desconhecidos e, não raramente, hostis.

Tudo havia sido muito repentino. Mais um pouco e os três, ele, Aiolia e Milo, também estariam implicados no acidente, mas eles estavam muito atrás no comboio para que avançassem com o intuito de acompanhar Aiolos.

— Mu? — A voz, grave porém afetuosa, era um contraste bem-vindo ao meio ao cenário de pesadelo. No entanto, Mu sentia-se preso ali, como se sair fosse abandonar algo importante para trás. — Mu, acorde.

Ainda tentava situar-se, quando sentiu Aiolia sacudindo-lhe levemente. Suspirou, com todas as recordações das horas anteriores inundando sua mente. Adormecera na sala de espera, ao que tudo indicava, pouco após a chegada de Aiolia. Tentou empertigar-se, alinhar a postura, o que pareceu-lhe uma má ideia quando uma dor aguda atingiu sua coluna. Recostou a cabeça novamente, com um suspiro pesado, no ombro de seu amigo. E chorou.

Chorou pelas lembranças, e chorou de temor. Não havia vergonha em demonstrar tudo com o pranto: não mais. Aprendera a tomar seu tempo para sentir, simplesmente sentir: era mais saudável assim.

Aiolia, apesar de ser um homem de ações e palavras impulsivas, permitiu que o silêncio permanecesse — pois, acima de tudo, sabia ser um bom amigo quando queria, e um ótimo amigo quando necessário. Afagou os cabelos de Mu, notando os dois tons diferentes que ele mantinha desde quando o tibetano se graduara: o loiro-trigo e o lilás nas pontas.

Quando conheceram-se, Aiolia, Mu, e Milo, eram ainda crianças vivendo lado a lado, com apenas suas cercas-vivas separando suas casas e seus mundos. Claro, os mundos de Milo e Aiolia, que compartilhavam local de nascimento e cultura, pareciam mais próximos um do outro do que o de Mu. Mas, como crianças imigrantes, havia certo senso de reconhecimento entre os seus, talvez nascido do deslocamento, uma convenção silenciosa de que era melhor manter a união apesar das diferenças.

Depois, Shion mudara-se repetidamente, sem muitas explicações além de seu "dever de ir aonde quer que sua presença fosse necessária", levando o filho consigo. Reencontraram-se na adolescência, quando Mu decidira tingir as madeixas por completo. O tom lilás era um pouco excêntrico, assim como os pontos desenhados na testa, substituindo as sobrancelhas. Parte de sua cultura, Mu explicara aos amigos gregos certa vez. Contudo, Aiolia não poderia negar que o conjunto caía bem em Mu.

— Você quer café ou chá, Mu? — Não era de seu feitio optar pelas sutilezas, mas a situação e a pessoa exigiam isto. Ainda não era hora de perguntar de quê mais Mu precisava, daria certo espaço até que seu amigo organizasse os próprios pensamentos.

— Na verdade, eu… — Mirou os ponteiros de seu relógio analógico, tentando não pensar no valor sentimental do objeto dourado que pouco combinava consigo. Pouco antes da meia-noite. Parecia-lhe que havia dormido por muito mais tempo.

Segurou as mãos trêmulas uma contra a outra, como se tal feito pudesse contê-las ou disfarçar o tremor. Na verdade, Mu ansiava por sair do ambiente opressivo do hospital. Começava a sentir o ar faltar. Havia anos que não se sentia daquela maneira, tudo o que não queria era dar munição para uma crise de ansiedade.

— Quer comer alguma coisa? Eu estou morto de fome! — Foi a forma mais sutil que Aiolia encontrou de possivelmente tirar Mu dali.

— Contanto que não seja comida de hospital… — Mu ofereceu ao amigo o melhor lampejo de sorriso que conseguia naquele momento.

— Você conhece os arredores melhor do que eu. Mostre sua mágica!

— Qual a sua opinião sobre comida libanesa? Há um local aqui perto. — Poderiam facilmente encontrar restaurantes gregos, também, caso Aiolia se opusesse à ideia.

Aiolia gargalhou. A comida fazia parte de lembranças de tempos mais felizes. Assim como Mu, Aiolos fora pediatra e passara boa parte de sua curta carreira em missões de ajuda humanitária. Em algumas delas, quando havia necessidade de fisioterapeutas, Aiolia os acompanhava.

Alguns anos no Oriente Médio foram o suficiente para que Aiolos adicionasse o tempero local às receitas que amava preparar. Não que a culinária fosse tão diferente assim da grega, para início de conversa, mas Aiolos adorava narrar tudo como se fosse uma novidade incrível. E, de fato, cada prato preparado por ele tinha um certo gosto de viagem a terras distantes.

— Vamos, Mu. Você sabe que gosto.

Não conversaram muito ao longo do caminho. Sempre que Aiolia tentava sondá-lo, tentava fazer com que Mu desabafasse, Mu habilidosamente esquivava para assuntos triviais.

— Não é uma bela lua?

Mirou o céu noturno. De fato, a lua crescente dava um espetáculo discreto.

— De fato, Mu, é uma bela lua…

A noite de temperatura amena parecia tão calma, tão contrastante com o estado de ânimo de qualquer um dos dois… Aiolia mordeu o próprio lábio inferior. Quase podia sentir o cheiro da tensão silenciosa no ar, quase podia sentir o toque da angústia em cada nervo de seu corpo. Não era difícil colocar-se no lugar de Mu, compreendê-lo. Era ainda mais fácil quando, resguardadas todas as diferenças, suas histórias de vida tinham tantas similaridades trágicas.

Perdera os pais repentinamente em um acidente, quando ainda adolescente. Para sua sorte, Aiolos já tinha idade legal para responsabilizar-se por ele. E, depois, também perdera Aiolos repentinamente. Havia diferenças entre tal sentimento e o de Mu, com os meses que pareciam uma eterna despedida — mas as perdas ainda estavam lá, entre eles. Era o suficiente para que houvesse compreensão. E, de certa forma, eram perdas compartilhadas. Shion fora uma figura paterna para Aiolos e Aiolia, e sabia que Mu nutria admiração por Aiolos, estimava-o como a um irmão mais velho.

Chegava a ser tragicômico pensar em como a vida arranjava meios tenebrosos de uni-los, em como aquele trio de amigos funcionava tão bem, apesar de tudo. Queria ter Milo ali, naquele momento, porque Milo tinha maior habilidade com palavras confortadoras.

Não tardou até serem cumprimentados pelo simpático dono do estabelecimento, que vestia um avental vermelho por cima de suas roupas da terra natal e tinha uma prancheta na mão, e se sentarem à uma mesa simples de madeira envernizada, colocada ao ar livre.

— A sugestão da casa de hoje é falafel. Aceita, doutor Mu?

— Imad, você sabe que não precisamos de formalidades… — Mu sorriu com simpatia. — Como está a família?

— O médico que salvou minha filha merece tudo do melhor! E estão todos bem, agora, graças a Deus.

Havia certo pesar em notar que o libanês utilizava-se, sem maiores esforços, da língua local. Mu e Aiolia conheciam aquilo, aquela tentativa desesperada de passar-se por um habitante nativo para ser aceito. Mu geralmente conversava com Imad em árabe.

— Fico contente em saber disso. A propósito, aceitarei a sugestão de hoje. Mas meu amigo Aiolia aqui é um carnívoro inveterado.

— Então sugiro a nossa kafta de cordeiro, doutor Aiolia. É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo.

— Igualmente! Quer dizer que o Mu andou falando de mim, é? — Passou as mãos pelo cabelo, abaixando levemente a cabeça. — Mas devo dizer que não sou doutor.

— Falando bem, devo dizer. Com licença, vou preparar os pedidos de vocês.

Com isto, novamente o silêncio caiu sobre os dois. Foi Mu quem tomou a iniciativa de rompê-lo.

— Você tem razão, Aiolia.

— Geralmente tenho razão! — Sorriu, divertindo-se com as próprias palavras. Mu gostava de dizer "eu avisei" com muita frequência. Era a sua retribuição. — Sabe… Eu sei que você e Shaka passaram por muitas dificuldades ultimamente e tudo está caótico no momento. Mas é só que… Você precisa saber que não tem que enfrentar tudo sozinho.

— Aiolia, eu agradeço pelo apoio.

— É para isso que servem os amigos, não é?

O tibetano suspirou. Sabia que aquele era apenas o primeiro dia de uma longa jornada sem data para acabar. E isto apenas se o pior não acontecesse. Sabia também que Shaka precisaria de toda ajuda possível e que, para fornecê-la, precisaria estar com a cabeça no lugar. Precisaria ter a força que achava que não tivera em relação a Shion.

Quando os pedidos chegaram, mal triscou em sua porção, e Aiolia fez questão de ressaltar que ele precisava se alimentar. Não tinha apetite, porém; se comeu, era apenas porque sabia que seu estômago reclamaria mais tarde.

Aiolia, por outro lado, parecia um tanto mais esfomeado. Para a sua própria surpresa, e para a de Mu, acabara gostando do falafel e terminando o prato do amigo.

Riam-se da cara lambuzada de tzatziki do grego, quando o celular de Mu vibrou, causando-lhe um calafrio. Quando Mu desligou, Aiolia notou-o muito pálido.

— Aiolia, você poderia me encontrar no hospital? Preciso ir até lá agora. É o Shaka. — Dito isto, com mãos trêmulas, tirou dinheiro de sua carteira e deixou-o sobre a mesa. — É o suficiente para pagar nosso jantar.

Mu não tardou a correr pelas ruas. Por sorte, a caminhada em ritmo normal não demorava muito. Com seus passos ligeiros, então, chegou em poucos minutos. Pouco importou-se com o cabelo que se soltou no meio do caminho.

Piscou repetidamente ao adentrar o saguão, tudo ali parecia amplificado: as luzes fortes, os sons altos, o característico cheiro de hospital, quase insuportável àquela altura. Tudo colaborava para que Mu simplesmente desse meia-volta instantaneamente. No entanto, seguiu até o setor de neurologia, todo o tempo com a mão sobre o coração acelerado.

Quando finalmente chegou ao quarto do centro de tratamento intensivo, devidamente paramentado para o ambiente estéril, sua apreensão transformou-se em choque. Ao lado de Afrodite, havia outro médico loiro: diferiam na altura e no porte físico. Analisou aquele homem dos pés à cabeça. Precisava deixar de lado as próprias convicções irracionais acerca dele, mas toda a conjuntura não ajudava em nada.

Saga também estava presente quando seu pai adoecera, e quando morrera. Não era espantoso por si só, pois Saga fora pupilo de Shion. O espantoso era recordar-se de Saga completamente sem reação, em um momento crítico, diante do mestre que tanto adorara. E, depois, do comportamento errático que parecia perseguir e torturar Saga a todo momento.

— Saga…

Arregalou os olhos verdes, envoltos por pesadas olheiras. Não era surpreendente ver Mu ali, considerando o histórico dele e de Shaka, mas por quantos anos não se encontraram? Suspirou ao olhar para a própria roupa desalinhada, algo ainda mais constrangedor quando estava ao lado de Afrodite, sempre tão perfeitamente apresentável, enquanto Saga encontrava-se... Deplorável. Não queria ser visto daquela forma.

— Mu, com licença. — Quando retirou-se, sentiu a mão quente de Mu sobre seu pulso. Virou o rosto, seus olhos começavam a lacrimejar. Tudo o que mais queria era sair da presença de Mu.

— Mu, venha. — Afrodite chamou-lhe e, imediatamente, Mu seguiu-lhe. Mesmo que não fosse chamado, àquela altura, seria capaz de invadir o local, Afrodite estava ciente disto. — Sei que você e Saga não têm lá o melhor histórico, mas Saga é um dos melhores neurologistas, Mu.

— Mas não foi para falar sobre Saga que você me chamou aqui.

— Não. Foi para falar sobre Shaka. Alguns dos resultados foram inconclusivos, mas é certo que há auto-anticorpos e desmielinização.

Não podia mais aguentar. Todas as possibilidades tornavam-se catastróficas em sua mente. Em outras palavras, o inconclusivo era como voltar à estaca zero.

— Também há mais uma coisa.

— Claro que há, porque você certamente não me chamaria aqui a essa hora apenas para me relatar resultados de exames. — Irritação começava a mesclar-se ao turbilhão de emoções sem filtro. Mas Afrodite não tinha culpa, nem Saga; Mu forçava-se a lembrar.

— O quadro dele é atípico. As complicações são mais severas do que esperaríamos normalmente. Chamei você pois tivemos dificuldades para manejar a arritmia. O quadro é estável, agora, mas preciso saber do histórico do paciente. — Fez uma pausa, enquanto analisava as reações de Mu. Se bem o conhecia depois de anos dividindo o apartamento com ele, o tibetano estava, compreensivelmente, à beira de um ataque de nervos. — Quando Shaka chegou, ele estava confuso. Me disse que os sintomas começaram há cerca de três semanas. É isso mesmo, Mu?

Mu meneou a cabeça, em negativa. Tornava-se difícil divisar o início de tudo, mas um acontecimento fora marcante. Em julho, viajaram junto a Milo e Aiolia para a Grécia.

Caminhavam, os quatro, ao longo da areia de uma das praias com águas cristalinas da Cefalônia. Era fim de tarde, a temperatura até então inclemente baixara um pouco. O céu dava um espetáculo em cores além do azul: laranja, lilás, rosa.

Shaka desequilibrara-se repentinamente, e teria caído, não fossem o olhar atento e os bons reflexos de Mu. Naquela época, que parecia tão mais distante do que os dois meses que de fato se passaram, ambos atribuíram aquilo ao cansaço.

Quantos outros sinais Shaka convencera-lhe a ignorar, alegando cansaço ou desviando a atenção? Evidentemente, poderia ser apenas acaso e coincidência. Poderia, de fato, ser apenas cansaço.

— Ele teve… — Contraiu os lábios e fechou os olhos. — Alguns eventos isolados. Desde julho, eu diria. Mas não me surpreenderia que ele tenha omitido alguma coisa. De mim, digo.

Apenas depois disto, Afrodite liberou novamente o acesso ao quarto. Adentrá-lo era revisitar um velho e desagradável conhecido. A tristeza quase tomava forma física naquele lugar, sob as luzes hospitalares e sons incessantes de máquinas.

Mu sentia-se culpado por se forçar a acreditar nas mentiras que Shaka lhe contava: "não é nada", "estou bem", "não há nenhum motivo para se preocupar". A princípio, insistira, tentara convencer Shaka a buscar ajuda, porém todos os seus esforços foram em vão. Desde o início temia que culminasse em situação similar ou pior à que estavam. Se algo que a convivência com o indiano mostrou-lhe, contudo, foi que não poderia forçá-lo a nada.

Tampouco ajudava que, das vezes em que Shaka finalmente cedera e se dispusera a fazer exames, as anormalidades fossem insignificantes. Isto apenas corroborava seus argumentos de estar perfeitamente saudável. Tudo isto doía profundamente em Mu.

Machucava porque havia entre eles, apesar dos percalços, um sentimento puro e intenso. Começara timidamente e crescera quase sem controle — não que qualquer um dos dois, depois de certo tempo, tivesse interesse em conter tal sentimento.

Mu aproximou-se do leito, tomando a mão direita, a que estava livre de acessos intravenosos, entre as suas. Inclinou-se para beijá-la. Apenas depois sentou-se na cadeira desconfortável. Demorou-se admirando, com certo pesar, o rosto do outro: Shaka estava pálido, mantivera os olhos fechados e, mesmo sob toda a aparelhagem de suporte ventilatório, Mu podia jurar que via uma expressão de dor.

— Não posso perder você, Shaka.

A mais pura verdade exalava de suas palavras, tinha certeza de que não suportaria perdê-lo, não quando o tempo finalmente agia a favor deles, após tantos desencontros. Não quando ainda havia tanto para viver.

A cadência angustiante das esperas atingia-lhe uma vez mais. Uma vez mais, parecia lutar sozinho. Não estava só: precisava apegar-se a este feixe de esperança. Não queria ver-se impotente diante de qualquer desafio que a condição de Shaka pudesse levar a ele. Naquele momento, contudo, restava-lhe apenas esperar.

* * *

N.A.: A tia aqui está experimentando o Incrível Caso De Capítulos Que Se Escrevem Quase Sozinhos. Então, podem betar a beta, caso necessário.


	4. Tempo

Olá, crianças! Como a tia tarda mas não falha, eis mais um capítulo para vocês se divertirem (ou chorarem, o que mais provável).

Está permitido betar a beta, até porque estou revisando enquanto tenho febre, provavelmente deixei alguma coisa passar.

Talvez seja prudente separar uns lencinhos, vai ter tormenta.  
Boa leitura! Não me matem ainda.

* * *

"O amor calcula as horas por meses, e os dias por anos; e cada pequena ausência é uma eternidade."

(John Dryden)

* * *

O tempo é crucial para qualquer atividade humana: dita o transcorrer de noites e dias. De todas as lutas, talvez a mais inglória seja a batalha contra os ponteiros de um relógio. Um inimigo pendurado em estéreis salas de operação ou em frios consultórios médicos. Um constante badalar capaz de prever a finitude da vida humana, ou de marcar o esfacelamento anunciado e inexorável de um ser.

Um cirurgião e um clínico contam o tempo de maneiras distintas, mas sempre correm contra ele. Algumas vezes, trata-se de um embate silencioso, quase impossível de notar. Outras vezes, como no setor de emergências de qualquer hospital ao redor do mundo, faz-se muito evidente. Mãos, mentes e palavras devem estar sempre a postos em quaisquer situações. Cada minuto conta. Cada ação, ou a falta de ação, pode mudar o curso não apenas de uma, mas de várias vidas interconectadas.

Se Mu era paciente com a espera, o mesmo não se podia aplicar a Shaka. Em parte, porque não era Mu quem estava na pele de Shaka, embora executasse todos os movimentos para ele. Tornara-se quem o alimentava, banhava, vestia, penteava, quem tomava entre as mãos os membros inertes de Shaka e repetia os exercícios prescritos pelo fisioterapeuta do hospital e por Aiolia. E, apesar de ser observador e sensível o suficiente para colocar-se no lugar do outro, não era quem sofria diretamente, na pele, o tempo inteiro, os efeitos da doença.

Não era fácil. Lidar com Shaka em condições normais já exigia flexibilidade e paciência. Lidar com um Shaka debilitado só não era um pesadelo porque, para Mu, a fase de pesadelo já havia passado. Não conseguia imaginar-se passado por algo semelhante outra vez, embora todas as circunstâncias apontassem para uma condição crônica e uma maior chance de recaídas. Estivera tão perto de perder tudo o que tinha na vida… Ou quase tudo, como Shaka faria questão de apontar, caso soubesse dos pensamentos de Mu: citaria a carreira, os amigos, até a tia distante: a única irmã de Shion, que vivia em montanhas isoladas no Tibete, para finalizar dizendo que é tolo depositar toda a sua vida em uma só pessoa.

Após algumas minúsculas melhoras, sucederam dois meses de pioras progressivas e inúmeras complicações em alguém já muito frágil que sobrevivia por muito pouco. Quase perdera Shaka poucos dias após o aniversário dele. Quando ele finalmente dava mostras de recuperar-se de uma pneumonia que quase custou-lhe a vida, somou-se a ela uma infecção hospitalar. A sucessão de azar — todo aquele tormento só poderia ser muito azar ou desatino dos deuses — e de temores constantes parecia não ter fim.

Mu via-se, mais uma vez, quase organizando um funeral, de tão tenebrosos que foram aqueles dois meses. Naqueles momentos, o tempo comprimia-se: parecia passar muito rapidamente. Outro de seus temores constantes era o de não conseguir — de não ter tempo de — despedir-se.

Não raro, ainda mais quando via-se obrigado a fazer escolhas por Shaka, o tibetano via-se procurando locais fora do alcance de olhares alheios. Quase considerava delegá-las a Victoria, mas sabia que Shaka odiaria, então espantava tais devaneios e resignava-se.

Espantava os pensamentos referentes à mãe de Shaka, mas sua mente fazia questão de atormentá-lo com outras questões. Toda aquela situação tornava o que havia entre eles ainda mais confuso. Tornava-se impossível não reviver todos os desencontros que tiveram.

Talvez o pior fosse o afastamento após a morte de Shion. Mu ainda recordava-se bem do sentimento de total desamparo que se seguiu. Ainda havia ecos do desalento: não podia ser um assunto superado. Poderia sobreviver, evidentemente, embora faltassem partes de si. E, por faltarem partes de si, viu-se querendo afastar a todos.

Arrependia-se do afastamento, sabia que tudo seria mais fácil com os amigos a seu lado: Aiolos estava sempre disposto a confortá-lo. E o que fizera? Recolhera-se para um canto obscuro na própria mente, e não pensou que aqueles momentos com Aiolos pudessem não existir no futuro. No futuro que agora ele vivia. Lutava contra a dúvida intrusiva: e se acontecesse evento semelhante com Shaka? E se não existisse Shaka em seu futuro? Certamente teria uma — mais uma — extensa e pesada carga de arrependimentos para arrastar pelo resto de sua vida.

Os poucos meses de reencontro, quando enfim reataram e passaram a fazer planos juntos — chegaram a falar sobre morarem sob o mesmo teto, pareciam ínfimos perto dos eventos de afastamento. Mu via-se ainda mais atormentado. Sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, precisaria de ajuda. Não queria admiti-lo, pois admiti-lo seria despir a própria vulnerabilidade, seria atestar a fragilidade. Lutava contra as lágrimas, até sentir-se sufocado por elas, até transbordar.

Apenas então permitia que as lágrimas corressem. Esfregava freneticamente o rosto, após sair do reservado do banheiro, e permanecia ali, encarando o espelho, até que seus olhos estivessem menos injetados. Outras vezes, dirigia-se à capela, apesar de não professar aquele tipo de fé. A religiosidade nos moldes ocidentais sempre deixava-lhe com uma impressão desconfortável. Mas permitia-se ficar ali, tentando extrair algum alento que jamais chegava.

Até que, em certa tarde, como se os céus ouvissem suas preces ou se compadecessem de seu pranto desesperado, pareceu haver um avanço. Novembro chegou com tímidas esperanças, com promessas de pequenas melhoras: pouco a pouco, a maior parte dos tubos, sondas e acessos intravenosos saía de cena — e a falta de tais aparatos dava lugar a uma frustração muda.

Shaka podia abrir os olhos, respirava sem a necessidade de ventilação mecânica e era possível alimentá-lo sem sondas. Pairava a sombra da dúvida: e se aquele fosse todo o progresso? Mu tinha certeza de que poderia viver com aquilo, mas e quanto a Shaka? Ele dificilmente aceitaria viver naqueles termos. E, se viesse a aceitar aquela condição, levaria tempo. E provavelmente tentaria afastar Mu no processo. Este era o problema de conhecerem-se tão bem: podiam antecipar as ações do outro, mesmo que fossem meras suposições.

Nesta fase, havia um inconveniente adicional: estavam em um hospital universitário, Shaka tinha uma doença rara com uma apresentação inusual. Não estava mais no centro de tratamento intensivo, então o número de pessoas em seu quarto, em qualquer turno do dia, era consideravelmente maior. De nada adiantaram suas conexões para conseguir um quarto privativo. Ademais, era extremamente jovem para seu suposto diagnóstico, outro fator que fazia dele um caso curioso e raro. Mais raro ainda era que tivessem momentos a sós, com o fluxo constante de residentes, internos, estudantes e curiosos.

O humor do indiano, compreensivelmente, piorava a cada dia. Suas novas táticas de espantar os espectadores incluíam sabatinar os incautos com perguntas extremamente específicas. Às vezes, eram questões simples de conhecimentos médicos básicos, como "disserte sobre como o diâmetro dos axônios interfere na velocidade de impulso da condução neuronal", "defina e diferencie um corte sagital de um corte coronal". Tornou-se o pior pesadelo de estudantes, internos e residentes. Precisava admitir para si que se comprazia com aquelas pequenas diversões às custas de suas vítimas.

Já lhe bastava ter que lidar com a dor, o desconforto, e com a frustração. A exposição a olhos curiosos era apenas a gota d'água para que se irritasse ainda mais. Não conseguia elevar a voz, não conseguia mover-se. Restava-lhe apenas sabatinar e repreender.

Além dos testes, não era raro que ofendesse aqueles que respondiam incorretamente ou que deixavam de responder. Criticava duramente as escolhas de carreira de quem deixava o nervosismo transparecer diante dele: como ousavam dizer que eram médicos se tremiam com uma simples pergunta? Sempre fazia questão de dizer que, se estivessem em sua equipe, não durariam muito. Mu sentia-se constrangido por presenciar aquele espetáculo, mas também aliviado, pois o orgulho de Shaka permanecia intacto. Ou, em melhor análise, talvez fosse uma defesa.

Não saberia dizer quantas vezes sentira o velho e muito bem conhecido aperto no peito, durante a permanência no hospital. Ainda assim, nada se comparava a quando precisava ausentar-se.

Mu aprendera a adaptar a própria rotina: necessitava trabalhar, não deixaria seus pequenos pacientes desamparados, nem seus alunos nas mãos de um substituto qualquer, mas reduzira as horas, para que pudesse cuidar de Shaka. Em sua ausência, Shun assumia os cuidados. Milo também estava sempre vigilante, e Aiolia tornou-se uma presença constante.

Não admitiria, mas tinha extrema dificuldade em confiar em pessoas que não fossem de seu círculo mais próximo, desconfiança esta que só piorou após a infecção hospitalar. Na realidade, tardou a admitir que precisava ter um tempo longe dos cuidados com Shaka.

Sentia os sinais de estafa se instalando, e só desacelerou quando Milo chamou-lhe a atenção para os tremores em suas mãos. Era um sinal antigo que retornava para assombrá-lo quando estava sob pressão, por mais que tentasse disfarçar, e era também lembrete de uma de suas maiores frustrações: por causa daqueles tremores, abdicou de uma carreira na cirurgia, ainda que não se arrependesse de sua escolha na Pediatria. Apesar de tudo, de todos os sentimentos colocados à prova, sentia que estava fazendo o necessário, e nada mais. Precisava estar ao lado de Shaka.

Não reclamava, e na verdade não considerava tão ruim, porque sempre havia algo que efetivamente poderia fazer, além de esperar. Jamais compartilharia tais pensamentos com Shaka. Na verdade, as esperas eram um martírio. Sentia-se impotente diante delas, derrotado, enquanto seus pensamentos, de tão acelerados, tornavam-se uma sinfonia caótica.

Shaka jamais compreenderia aquilo; jamais havia passado o que Mu passara com Shion, o processo tão lento e tão acelerado, a um só tempo, de ver, tão de perto, alguém morrer por uma doença implacável. E, durante o processo, de ver a pessoa perder todas as suas capacidades em poucos meses. Ainda mais alguém como Shion, que sempre fora tão genial e admirável…

Não era hora de pensar nos mortos, porém. Mirou o enfermo. Shaka estava acordado e gemia, ainda que sob efeito de suas medicações. Mu sentiu o coração apertar. Sabia que faria tudo a seu alcance para ver melhoras no quadro de Shaka, mas havia apenas impotência, sua velha conhecida, quando se tratava de manejar a dor.

Retirá-lo da cama hospitalar ainda era impensável, Shaka emitia gemidos horríveis a cada tentativa: certamente gritaria de dor, se pudesse. Parecia humanamente impossível deixá-lo minimamente confortável. Portanto, quando não havia muito o que fazer, além de tentar deixá-lo mais cômodo, movendo-lhe para um lado ou para o outro, ou acrescentando um travesseiro, Mu lia para ele.

Tornara-se uma exigência do próprio Shaka: era uma tentativa de aliviar a situação para ambos; uma grata distração em meio à toda rotina hospitalar. E, se o indiano dizia que ajudava, quem era Mu para discordar? Ao menos não eram obrigados a passar horas encarando as paredes de um branco perturbadoramente acinzentado, e as máquinas. Ademais, Mu ficava um charme com os óculos de leitura.

Tornara-se interessante descobrir autores que desconheciam, revisitar alguns clássicos e, de certa maneira, ter um tempo só para eles.

Naquela manhã, não durou muito: Milo, Saga e Afrodite foram os responsáveis por interromper o momento de lazer.

— Como está se sentindo? — Foi Saga o responsável por começar a entrevista rotineira.

— Obviamente como um triatleta olímpico. — Quase não conseguia projetar a voz, estava exausto, sua mente parecia habitar um labirinto coberto por uma penumbra densa e impenetrável, que dificultava ordenar qualquer pensamento, e definitivamente não estava interessado em ser polido; despejou toda a acidez que podia no primeiro comentário que conseguiu formular.

O neurologista parecia mais centrado daquela vez, Mu reparou, mais alinhado. Shaka também reparara na mudança, em comparação com outras vezes em que vira Saga. Torceu o nariz e, em seguida, arregalou os olhos, assim que Saga aproximou-se: trazia consigo aroma de rosas. Ou Shaka estava alucinando de vez, ou Saga pegara emprestado o perfume de Afrodite, ou havia algo entre aqueles dois, embora a última opção lhe parecesse improvável quando se tratava daquelas duas criaturas volúveis.

Um silêncio pesado fazia-se notar, tanto quanto as trocas de olhares entre os presentes. Shaka pigarreou, na tentativa de atrair a atenção de volta para si, percebendo tarde demais tratar-se de uma péssima ideia, ao engasgar-se. Saga afastou Mu do leito sem qualquer cerimônia, enquanto auxiliava Milo e Afrodite com a manobra. Não que três pessoas fossem absolutamente necessárias para tanto, mas Saga precisava fazê-lo. Desesperadamente. Sequer notou o olhar magoado que o ariano lançou-lhe. Na verdade, Saga queria provar, ainda mais para Mu, que era capaz de agir em momentos críticos — sua falha com Shion atormentava-lhe noite e dia.

Quando enfim reposicionaram Shaka, prosseguiram com os exames físicos habituais, com os resultados também habituais: mesmo uma recuperação parcial parecia muito distante. Não era necessário que Saga ou Afrodite dissessem. Shaka sentia-se como uma boneca de pano, ao ser revirado ao avesso, cutucado, espetado. E, por fim, pisoteado e humilhado, ao ser relembrado de que necessitava de alguém para cada mínima coisa. Não poderia mais aguentar. Não conseguiria mais manter a fachada de altivez. Não queria fazê-lo na frente de Mu, mas as lágrimas foram mais velozes do que sua vontade.

Era a vez de Mu afastar Saga. Com muito cuidado, o tibetano deitou-se na beira da maca, posicionando o braço sobre os ombros de Shaka. Era a primeira vez que o abraçava em meses, sentira falta daquele contato, e lamentava que as circunstâncias impedissem a retribuição por parte de Shaka — mas era Shaka quem necessitava de alento, não Mu.

Não tardou até que Milo, Saga e Afrodite se retirassem e aquele mundo voltasse a pertencer apenas aos dois. Nada mais existia, senão o abraço e as lágrimas. No início, o que era um choro silencioso transformou-se em soluços: Mu também deixava transparecer sua faceta vulnerável. Por fim, ele adormeceu nos braços de Shaka.

Shaka sentira falta daquele contato, muito mais do que seria capaz de admitir. Sentia-se completo com Mu por perto. Desejava poder confortá-lo, de alguma maneira, e não apenas ser uma fonte de tormentos para o tibetano. Permaneceram daquela maneira até que o celular de Mu tocasse: era hora de atender a outros chamados.

— Está na sua hora, Mu. — Mu encolheu-se e resmungou. Shaka riu do comportamento de seu companheiro. — Alguém tem que trabalhar.

— Eu sei. — Levantou-se a contragosto, com o mesmo cuidado com que se deitara. — Nos vemos à noite, está bem? E, Shaka… Por favor se comporte, nada de aterrorizar os residentes na minha ausência.

— Não posso prometer nada, essa é a minha única diversão na sua ausência. — Um lampejo de sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Shaka por alguns segundos.

Antes de partir, Mu lançou um último olhar a Shaka: este não mais exibia o breve sorriso. Lágrimas voltavam a verter dos olhos azuis. Teve vontade de permanecer ali, e até ensaiou um retorno, mas foi rechaçado pelas palavras do indiano.

— Ande logo, ou vai acabar se atrasando!

— Não sem uma despedida apropriada antes. — Apesar das palavras de Shaka, reaproximou-se, dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios e outro na testa.

Foi ainda mais difícil partir naquele dia, desejava ficar por ali, extrair tudo o que poderia da companhia de Shaka, mas sabia que era necessário ir. E, de qualquer maneira, estaria de volta ao anoitecer. Daquela vez, podia acreditar que tudo ficaria bem.


	5. Movimento

Notas iniciais: Olá, gente! A tia está trazendo um capítulo um pouco maior do que o habitual (e do que esperado, também). Tem uma OC (personagem original, criada por mim) no meio do caminho, mas ela está ali só para fazer as vezes de alívio cômico e parceira de crimes. Ainda assim, é bom relembrar que ela é criação minha, recusem imitações, etc.

Para variar, tem drama também. Vai ter drama o tempo inteiro, e (suponho) só darei folga para o drama e para vocês lá pelo finalzinho da história.

Assim, já deixo avisado que temos reflexões sobre doenças/incapacidades, aqueles dilemas que só quem já viveu momentos de pavor diante de situações assim sabe: "será que há volta?", "isso está piorando?" "Pode ficar pior do que está agora?" e afins, então, aos mais sensíveis, recomendo cautela.

Acho que é tudo, por enquanto.

Boa leitura!

* * *

"Eu não sou nenhum pássaro; e nenhuma rede me prende. Eu sou um ser humano livre, com uma vontade independente." (Charlotte Brontë)

* * *

A imobilidade não lhe ajudava, o tempo passado fazendo nada mais do que encarar o teto e as paredes hospitalares — porque, finalmente, ao menos lograva mover por completo o pescoço — fazia com a mente fervilhasse. Que tipo de futuro teriam? Que tipo de futuro ele, Shaka, teria? Era uma inquietação constante da qual jamais poderiam fugir. Decerto Mu poderia, mas não o faria, insistiria em permanecer, condenando-se a sofrer calado por uma dor compartilhada. Shaka, no entanto, jamais poderia fugir da própria pele, do próprio corpo. Um corpo que se cansava de tudo, exceto de falhar.

Queria dizer — queria acreditar — que aprenderiam a conviver com tudo. Mas, se fosse honesto consigo, apenas conseguiria ver o próprio mundo em ruínas. A devastação ia muito além: arrastava Mu. Logo Mu, que já tinha tantas feridas abertas, para que Shaka fizesse-lhe uma mais, tão profunda, tão impiedosa. Tentava focar-se em algo, em qualquer coisa, que não levasse aos pensamentos cíclicos e centralizados apenas nisto: em sua condição, em Mu, em suas inúmeras limitações e debilidades. Não havia nenhum benefício nesses pensamentos.

Comprimiu os lábios, mais uma vez encarando o teto. Não havia muito mais o que pudesse fazer além disto: amargar-se e encarar o teto. E frustrar-se. Sentia que seu corpo falhava consigo, sentia-se preso a uma situação apavorante, sem qualquer possibilidade de fuga. Por vezes, ansiava por ver-se livre, de uma vez por todas, do invólucro carnal. Mesmo os momentos de meditação eram dolorosamente interrompidos pela compreensão de sua condição. Aquele não era um momento presente no qual queria estar. Se pudesse, transferiria sua consciência para qualquer outro corpo, ou… Não poderia, contudo.

Tentava não pensar na possibilidade, cada vez mais real de jamais recuperar-se, ou de recuperar-se e ter uma recaída. Não sabia qual dos dois cenários provocava-lhe mais temor. Poderia citar as estatísticas que estavam, a cada dia sem maiores progressos, contra a retomada de sua carreira… Contra a retomada de sua vida: afinal, quem seria ele sem sua profissão, já tão enraizada em sua identidade? Quem seria ele, se dependesse dos outros pelo resto da vida? Que valor teria? Muito repetira, de forma quase automática, para os próprios pacientes, que a vida seguia, explicava os cuidados que eles deveriam tomar, sem jamais de fato compreender como era estar em situação semelhante.

Naquele momento, sentia o gosto amargo de estar completamente vulnerável. Sem escapatória. Por vezes, desejava retornar à inconsciência. Estava convicto de que seria mais fácil assim, mas isto seria apenas fugir da dor, não seria? Ao despertar, certamente deveria confrontar-se com o mesmo cenário.

Como uma intervenção divina para refrear-lhe a linha de raciocínio sombria, tão cedo pela manhã, Shun surgiu no quarto, munido com um sorriso e um tablet.

— Venha. — Shaka convidou, e Shun sentou-se ao seu lado na cama, como tornou-se um costume ao longo daquelas semanas, balançando as pernas.

— Pensei que talvez pudéssemos ao menos tentar gravar uma aula. — O jovem profissional explicou-se ante o olhar questionador de Shaka.

Pensou em opor-se à ideia, que pareceu-lhe tão absurda quanto impraticável. Para quem seriam as aulas, afinal? Certamente seus alunos já tinham um professor substituto, àquela altura. E, acima de tudo, Shaka tinha certeza de que não se encontrava minimamente apresentável.

— Uma… Aula?

Shun já estava preparado para as dúvidas. Ele e Shaka sempre foram próximos, desde que se conheceram; Shaka aprovava o jovem prodígio, um feito nada fácil. Assim, era uma das presenças que o indiano tolerava sem sabatinar tão duramente. E, após um tempo, Shun tornou-se uma espécie de confidente para Shaka. Portanto, não suportava mais vê-lo tão deprimido, e tentara buscar ideias praticáveis para tirá-lo de tal estado de ânimo sombrio.

— Sim, uma aula! — Mal conseguia conter a própria satisfação. Se ao menos aquilo tirasse Shaka daquele estado lastimável, Shun saberia que fizera um bom trabalho. — Pensei que talvez tenha vontade de dar continuidade às aulas que ministraria na universidade. Ou talvez possa apenas falar sobre neurociências…

— Você está querendo me transformar em vlogger, por acaso? — Embora se esforçasse para soar divertido, a voz de Shaka entregava notas de cansaço e amargura.

— De forma alguma… — Shun replicou timidamente, sentindo-se embaraçado pela própria falta de jeito. Muito mudara, depois de repetidos sermões de Shaka, Afrodite e Ikki, e aprendera a ser mais assertivo. Algumas vezes, porém, encontrava-se em situações em que vacilava.

Shaka suspirou. De todas as pessoas, havia apenas duas com quem ele tratava de medir as palavras, por se importar o suficiente para tentar não causar danos: Mu e Shun.

— Não fique assim. Eu estava brincando.

— Creio que, na verdade, hoje eles se chamem de youtubers. — Arriscou-se a replicar, uma vez desfeita a tensão. — Ou influenciadores digitais…

Shaka riu brevemente. Depois, pensou consigo que deveria ter mais cuidado com o próprio tom dali para a frente. Ao menos, com quem merecia tal consideração por parte dele…

— Arrisco dizer que não estou exatamente apresentável o suficiente para ser um influenciador digital, doutor Shun.

— Hum… — Shun colocou o indicador no queixo, fingindo avaliar Shaka. — Nada que uma iluminação melhor não resolva.

Ao dizê-lo, abriu a câmera frontal do aparelho, calculando os melhores ângulos de ambos. Shaka não pôde deixar de notar as próprias olheiras profundas, e o tom amarelado de sua pele.

— Não foi bem isso que quis dizer. — Apesar das palavras, Shaka ria. Deteve-se quando viu a hora no visor, contudo. — Você não vai se atrasar?

— Que pena, realmente tenho que ir. Por favor, pense com carinho em minha sugestão. — Imediatamente desceu da cama, e fez uma ligeira mesura. — Até a próxima!

— Tenha um bom dia de trabalho, doutor Shun.

Shun retirou-se com um sorriso. Com isto, Shaka foi novamente deixado com os próprios pensamentos, que repetiam-se em uma espiral sem fim. Em pouco tempo, sucumbiu a um sono leve e inquieto.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, em um dos corredores amplos daquele hospital, Mu agradeceu pela própria agilidade ao desviar-se de um borrão brilhante que passou rolando por ele, quase atropelando-o. Depois, pensou que precisava parar de distrair-se tanto.

— Foi mal, doutor Mu! — Foi a resposta, em um tom mais elevado do que o apropriado para um hospital. Mu reconhecia aquela voz.

— Roxanne, o que está fazendo? — Não obteve resposta pois a pergunta fora murmurada e porque Roxanne já estava longe.

De qualquer maneira, também precisava ir naquela direção, depois poderia ralhar com ela sobre o excesso de velocidade. Antes, deveria encontrar Milo e Aiolia, que já o aguardavam.

Andaram, os três, em silêncio. Havia leveza nos passos de Mu, naquele dia: não havia mais temores tão pesados quanto aqueles que vivenciara nos últimos meses.

Havia, isto sim, desafios diferentes. Adentrou o quarto de Shaka com um sorriso: sabia que a própria atitude poderia tranquilizar Shaka. Colocou seu sobretudo bege sobre a cadeira, exibindo seu suéter de lã roxa, antes de aproximar-se de Shaka.

— Pronto?

Shaka observou a cadeira de rodas a seu lado: era um modelo que permitia o controle com o queixo. Era difícil definir um só sentimento a respeito. Aiolia viera dias antes, tirara suas medidas, testara seus movimentos, mas ainda era difícil conceber que necessitaria utilizá-la. Por um lado, era seu passaporte para fora do quarto, quiçá do hospital. Por outro, não havia maneira de passar despercebido, não havia maneira de pensar em tudo o que seria incapaz de fazer.

— Pronto. — Assentiu, com segurança. De nada adiantaria adiar aquele evento.

O processo de transferir Shaka da cama hospitalar para a cadeira de rodas era cuidadoso e lento. Ele sempre fora esguio, e emagrecera ainda mais com todos os eventos, mas era necessário tomar cuidado para não causar-lhe ainda mais dor. Queria protestar, dizer que não precisavam de tanto, que ele não iria quebrar, mas esbarrava na consciência de sua fragilidade. Sentia-se frágil porque estava frágil: era a sua realidade.

E, por toda a vulnerabilidade que a realidade trazia, a última coisa que desejava era confrontá-la. Trocava olhares cúmplices e silenciosos com Mu, sabendo que Mu se atentava a cada uma de suas expressões faciais e tentava acomodá-lo da melhor forma possível, de vez em quando lançando olhares quase fulminantes para seus dois amigos e, naquele momento, auxiliares.

Milo e Aiolia nada diziam, apesar de suas naturezas; sabiam que o amigo não fazia por mal. Portanto, tão logo terminaram, despediram-se e deixaram Shaka e Mu a sós.

Shaka mal teve tempo de processar a nova perspectiva, quando um tornado multicolorido e brilhante em demasia em forma de gente se fez presente no quarto.

— Doutor Shaka! — A garota se propelia a uma velocidade impressionante, tanto que Shaka mal percebeu em qual momento, exatamente, ela efusivamente jogou os braços ao redor de seu corpo.

— Roxanne? — Torceu o nariz e apertou os olhos, ainda incrédulo. Teria espanado o próprio corpo, se pudesse, para se livrar do glitter que caiu sobre suas roupas. — Você cresceu.

Avaliava a garota: o cabelo cor de mel estava entremeado por mechas rosas, azuis e verdes. A cadeira de rodas não era menos extravagante do que a dona: havia luzes em suas rodas. Luzes piscantes. Para completar, usava uma camiseta claramente customizada em casa com os dizeres "o futuro é acessível", tinha os braços e a roupa quase completamente cobertos pelo glitter dourado.

— Que frase de tiozão! — Mostrou-lhe a língua logo em seguida.

— Me poupe, Roxanne!

— Te poupar do quê? Não gostou de ser chamado de tiozão? Prefere que te chame de doutor? Porque não vai acontecer, sabe, até onde sei, você é paciente por tempo indeterminado.

Shaka suspirou o mais profundamente que pôde, tentando controlar as ganas de disparar todos os impropérios em todas as línguas que conhecia. O que tornava tudo pior era que a garota tinha razão.

— É bom você ter uma boa explicação para a sua presença aqui.

— Eu vim a pedido do departamento de Psiquiatria.

Mu mal conseguiu abafar uma risada. A presença de Roxanne ali, por si só, já era algo tão absurdo que tornava-se surreal. A justificativa dela, contudo, era ainda pior. Quem, em sã consciência, chamaria uma adolescente no alto de seus quinze anos para confortar pacientes? Ainda mais quando o projeto de pessoa em questão era uma atriz com energia demais? Ainda mais quando, para completar, ela era uma ex-paciente de Shaka...

— Roxanne. — Shaka começou.

— Roxanne, por favor, diga-nos a verdade. Só não direi que ninguém vai te repreender porque você conhece Shaka...

— Disseram que você estava chorando pelos cantos, apesar de ser bem improvável alguém completamente paralisado arranjar tantos cantos diferentes para chorar.

Shaka suspirou: já percebia que aquilo seria interminável. O pior de tudo? A garota não dizia logo o que queria.

— Roxanne.

— Eu posso zombar, tá certo? É politicamente correto um paralisado zombar do outro, tá na cartilha de bons modos, eu conferi. — Ofereceu-lhe o melhor sorriso do repertório de atriz. Ainda parecia pouco convincente para Shaka.

— Roxanne! — Shaka sabia que a garota era imune a longos sermões, que bocejava e arranjava qualquer coisa mais interessante para fazer, portanto, o mais eficiente era repreender-lhe simplesmente pelo tom de voz ao dizer o nome dela.

— Vou mandar a real, tá bom? Pare de choramingar e vamos logo dar uma volta!

— Para onde, exatamente, a senhorita pensa que vamos?

— Pegue um casaco, pois vamos lá fora!

— Roxanne, está nevando!

— Com esse seu novo possante aí, que parece bastante potente, nada é impossível! — Dizendo isto, rodeou Shaka, curvando-se para dar tapinhas na bateria da cadeira de rodas dele. Roxanne não podia deixar de achar graça na falta de reação. Se fosse alguém batendo na cadeira de rodas dela, sem permissão, ela certamente começaria uma briga.

Nada seria impossível, exceto realizar quase qualquer movimento, ele pensou amargamente. No entanto, ansiava livrar-se do ambiente opressivo do quarto hospitalar. Refletindo um pouco sobre o outro problema, a presença não autorizada e coberta de glitter, não havia remédio senão entrar no jogo da garota.

— Não consigo pegar um casaco, esqueceu? Você terá que pegar um para mim!

— Ei, ei, ei, eu vejo seus movimentos! Não vou sair daqui sem você!

— Roxanne, não se esqueça de que eu estou aqui também. — Mu finalmente se manifestara. Estivera secretamente entretido com o diálogo entre os dois, mas não teve escolha senão intervir naquele momento.

E, apesar de ciente que poderia ser benéfico para Shaka, temia em igual medida os riscos de uma saída.

— Ótimo, você vem também, então. — Ofereceu a Mu o melhor dos sorrisos.

— Roxanne, não é bem assim… A imunidade do Shaka ainda está muito frágil, por isso ele ainda não recebeu alta…

Embora de fato estivesse temeroso, ainda mais depois de todas as complicações, havia mais um motivo para tentar adiar aquilo: não sabia se Shaka reagiria bem aos olhares alheios, praticamente inevitáveis. Ainda mais naquele hospital, onde ambos eram bem conhecidos por quase todas as pessoas.

Analisando racionalmente, contudo, sabia que não poderia impedir ou fazer qualquer tentativa desesperada de protegê-lo. Sabia que, cedo ou tarde, Shaka seria obrigado a enfrentar os olhares e os julgamentos alheios. Jamais poderia isolá-lo em uma bolha impenetrável.

— Eu vou. — A voz de Shaka era calma, porém firme. — Venha também, Mu.

Mu assentiu, para logo buscar o sobretudo, e vesti-lo em Shaka. Apoiou um dos joelhos no chão, enquanto ajeitava os punhos da roupa. Acariciou levemente as mãos alheias.

— Confortável? — Indagou ao levantar-se e depositar um beijo na bochecha de Shaka.

— Confortável o bastante.

— Talvez seja melhor testar o controle antes de…

Antes mesmo que Mu pudesse terminar, como se tivessem ensaiado, Shaka e Roxanne atravessaram a porta do quarto, deixando-lhe para trás. O controle definitivamente funcionava, ele sabia, vira Aiolia testando mais cedo, o que não sabia era que Shaka poderia ser tão rápido com ele. Não apressou os passos, deixou os dois seguirem na frente. De repente, parou e piscou, sem conseguir acreditar na cena que se desenrolava diante de si.

Shaka passara de raspão ao lado de Afrodite, quase atropelando-o, enquanto Roxanne vibrava e seguia em velocidade pouco prudente para o local, também quase atropelando quem quer que estivesse à sua frente.

— Afrodite, você está bem?

Afrodite nada disse antes de envolver a cintura de Mu em um abraço que, por hábito e consideração, o tibetano retribuiu. Caminhou com ele, com passos resolutos, em direção a Shaka e a Roxanne. Mantinha o queixo erguido, e colocou uma mecha do seu cabelo loiro e cacheado, que naquele dia trazia em um rabo de cavalo, atrás da orelha.

— Estou bem. — Disse, por fim, enquanto encarava Shaka, o braço ainda firmemente ao redor da cintura de Mu, quando inclinou-se para ficar na altura do campo visual do outro. Fazia questão de encarar os olhos azuis de Shaka. — Não vai acontecer de novo, deve ter sido apenas um acidente. Afinal, você ainda está se acostumando, não está, Shaka?

Shaka teve vontade de fazer uma cena, de gritar para que Afrodite largasse do homem dele. Mas não poderia falar isto sobre Mu, poderia? Afinal, Mu não era uma posse sua e o indiano sabia, por experiência, que Mu reagiria mal a uma cena dessas em público. Além do mais, não era como se pudesse esbofetear Afrodite, por mais que quisesse.

— Talvez eu demore a me acostumar… — Shaka sibilou, com voz fria, sem desviar o olhar, já movendo o queixo. — Talvez eu nunca me acostume.

Após dizê-lo, impulsionou a cadeira de rodas para a frente, rente a Mu e Afrodite, porém sem atingi-los. Em seguida, afastou-se sem dizer mais nada. Sentia-se envergonhado por reagir com ciúmes, e sentia-se, por algum motivo, diminuído. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, teve vontade de ficar sozinho com os próprios pensamentos, para que pudesse compreender o que sentia.

— Shaka! — Mu fez menção de segui-lo, mas Afrodite o segurou pelo braço. Após certificar-se de o tibetano o escutaria, afrouxou o toque.

— Deixe-o ir, Mu. Ele precisa de um tempo para esfriar a cabeça.

— Mas ele…

Mas ele o quê? O que Mu poderia dizer? Que Shaka era incapaz de sobreviver sozinho por alguns minutos? Isto seria cruel demais, seria subestimar as capacidades de Shaka. Encarou o chão, antes de erguer os olhos estampados com mágoa para Afrodite. Chegou a mover novamente os lábios, sendo superado em velocidade na fala por Afrodite.

— Shaka é um homem adulto e vacinado que tomou a decisão rude e consciente de sair daqui sem esperar por você. Quando ele estiver precisando, certamente retornará.

— Precisava ser tão duro, Afrodite?

O sueco fez um muxoxo. Apesar da expressão de sua face continuar plácida, os olhos azuis pareciam faiscar.

— Sim, eu precisava. Escute-me por um momento, Mu. Por todos esses meses, você esteve ao lado dele, sem falhar um dia sequer, tratando de parecer forte… Ainda assim, Shaka age como uma criança mimada. Em seu lugar, eu não teria remorso algum em deixá-lo sentir o gosto da minha ausência… — Tomou fôlego, fitando Mu de cima a baixo. — Mas você é você, é bom demais, não conseguiria deixar alguém em um momento de fragilidade. Às vezes, Mu, só nos resta permitir que aqueles que nos são caros enfrentem os próprios demônios com as próprias forças. Não há outra maneira.

No início, Mu pensou que a fala de Afrodite era um sermão. Ou, no mínimo, pura implicância com Shaka: os dois quase não se suportavam, apesar de firmarem trégua enquanto Afrodite cuidava do caso de Shaka. Conhecendo-o por tantos anos, porém, percebeu que se tratava mais de um desabafo: o sueco não possuía o hábito de falar abertamente sobre os próprios problemas. Mu não poderia culpá-lo, não enquanto carregava o mesmo defeito.

— Às vezes, Afrodite, tudo o que podemos fazer é oferecer nosso apoio e nossa presença. Não há motivos para deixar aqueles a quem prezamos batalhando sozinhos e no escuro. Ainda penso que Shaka precisa de mim, e não é somente pela condição dele. E eu… Eu também preciso dele, Dite.

"Preciso dele até mais do que preciso do ar que respiro", teve vontade de acrescentar. Guardou para si o pensamento, sabendo que receberia uma reprimenda de Afrodite, caso o expressasse em voz alta. Limitou-se a abraçar Afrodite, ao se despedir dele e começar a procurar por Shaka.

— Mu? — Afrodite chamou-o com suavidade.

— Diga.

— Caso precise de qualquer coisa, pode contar comigo.

— Eu sei. — Mu sorriu. — E digo o mesmo.

Mu tentava deduzir os caminhos mais prováveis. Shaka dificilmente retornaria a seu quarto, ainda mais se estivesse com Roxanne. E ambos chamavam a atenção. Dirigiu-se à recepção, com a esperança de alguém ter visto para onde eles foram.

No entanto, uma discussão captou sua atenção. A figura loira e esguia, vestida de Chanel dos pés à cabeça, era demasiadamente familiar.

— Como assim não sabe onde está o paciente?

— Minha senhora, por favor se acalme. — Milo massageava sua fronte, no ponto entre as sobrancelhas, tentando ele mesmo acalmar-se. Pelo que pareceu a Mu, ele já estava havia algum tempo naquele embate.

— É o seu trabalho!

— Sim, eu sei o que é meu trabalho. Apesar do meu rostinho lindo, eu não ganho a vida exibindo-o por aí, e tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar segurando pacientes que não estão em quarentena dentro do quarto!

— É um ultraje!

Milo fingiu discar algo no telefone da recepção. Por baixo do balcão, digitava algo em seu celular. Em segundos, o celular de Mu vibrou: era a mensagem de Milo.

"Parece que Shaka teve a quem puxar no temperamento. Credo! Me salva, S.O.S.!"

Apressou os passos, suspirando, já prevendo que aquele encontro não seria fácil. Victoria já não era nada fácil, só para começar. Parecendo tão alterada, então, seria pior ainda. Mu fechou as mãos em punho, lembrando-se do suplício de todos aqueles meses. Em tanto tempo, era a primeira vez que ela de fato aparecia por ali, depois de todas as promessas de visitar Shaka. E calhava de ser justo quando Shaka desaparecera de suas vistas…

— Victoria…

A mulher virou-se, os saltos produzindo ruído, e as mãos agarrando-se mais firmemente à bolsa. Tinha os olhos injetados, como se estivesse chorando.

— Você… Mu, você tem que me ajudar a encontrar Shaka!

— É algum assunto urgente, Victoria?

A pergunta pareceu desarmá-la. Por alguns segundos, balbuciou algo indecifrável. Mu, por outro lado, estava muito perto de perder a paciência com ela.

— Só quero ver meu filho!

— Hoje ele decidiu sair, Victoria. Ele esteve aqui por meses, sem sair do lugar. — Fitou Victoria com ressentimento. — Não é apenas justo que ele agora possa aproveitar um pouco de liberdade? Sugiro que espere por ele, ele certamente voltará quando for hora da medicação. Por que não se senta e espera, enquanto procuro por ele?

— Não posso acompanhar?

— É melhor que espere. Não está devidamente familiarizada com o hospital como eu, e há espaços onde visitantes não são permitidos.

Naquele ponto, o autocontrole de Mu estava por um fio. Se levasse a irritante mãe de Shaka a tiracolo, além dos problemas entre os dois, Mu também correria o risco de perder a compostura muito rapidamente. Por sorte, Victoria pareceu comprar a justificativa, e sentou-se elegantemente, e parecendo muito impaciente, em uma das cadeiras da sala de espera.

Mu voltou à sua ronda. A hora do almoço já se aproximava, então talvez fosse uma boa ideia checar a cafeteria.

Suspirou com alívio quando ouviu a voz, novamente alta demais, de Roxanne, e avistou-a de frente para Shaka, colocando algo na boca dele, que Shaka rapidamente mastigou e engoliu, quase engasgando-se no processo. Percebera imediatamente a presença: as notas de jasmim no perfume suave porém elaborado eram inconfundíveis.

— Mu!

Praticamente correu até eles, de tão apressados que eram seus passos. Puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado de Shaka. Apoiava o queixo em uma das mãos enquanto o observava em silêncio e com um sorriso aliviado no rosto.

— O que foi? — Shaka ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Shaka, isso é molho de pimenta? O que você andou comendo? — Prontamente, ergueu um guardanapo e limpou os lábios e o queixo de Shaka.

Perscrutou a mesa, ao mesmo tempo em que Roxanne colocava a mão sobre uma embalagem, mal disfarçando as batatas fritas ali contidas, certamente contrabandeadas para dentro do hospital.

— Onde vocês estiveram, afinal?

Rindo, Roxanne abriu os braços dramaticamente, depois apontou para fora. Pela janela, era possível ver a neve aumentando. Como se nada tivesse acontecido, levou um copo com canudo à boca de Shaka, depois outra batata.

— Estivemos em uma aventura!

— Fiquei preocupado, poderiam ter avisado para onde iriam…

— Doutor Mu, você não aprovaria nossos planos ilegais de trazer batata frita para cá. — A garota deu de ombros. — Mas o que está feito, está feito, agora.

Mu massageou as próprias têmporas, sentindo as mãos novamente trêmulas. Shaka percebeu.

— O que houve, Mu? — Havia preocupação e carinho na voz de Shaka. — Peço desculpas por te preocupar tanto, não precisa ficar nervoso.

— Não é isso, Shaka. É…

Sentia-se culpado por carregar a bomba que era a notícia sobre a presença de Victoria no hospital, agora que Shaka finalmente parecia de bom humor.

— É?

— Sua mãe está aqui. Milo e eu conseguimos enrolá-la por algum tempo, mas ela logo pode te encontrar, estava muito insistente…

— Vamos embora! — Estava determinado a não encontrar sua mãe naquele dia.

— Shaka, você não pode. Ainda não recebeu alta, sua…

— Minha imunidade, eu sei. Meu tratamento, eu sei. O meu risco de comer sólidos rápido demais e aspirar os alimentos e terminar com outra pneumonia, eu sei também… Mas, Mu, querido, minha mãe por aqui é algo que definitivamente vai me matar!

Sentiu as bochechas arderem ao ser chamado de querido, apesar de todo o contexto. Não conseguia parar de pensar no futuro. Ainda havia tanto a discutir com Shaka, inclusive sobre para onde iriam depois que ele tivesse alta…

— Tenho uma solução! — Roxanne ergueu a mão, caprichando em seu sorriso de estrela. — Forneur's! A confeitaria da minha avó não fica longe daqui. Podemos passar um tempo lá, até a ameaça ir embora.

Shaka riu do tom excessivamente dramático. Não queria confrontar Victoria, não enquanto se encontrava naquelas condições, mas não acreditava que ela fosse uma ameaça tão séria assim. Além do mais, já fora difícil locomover-se pelas ruas com tanta neve. Mu sentia-se satisfeito com a mudança de humor do outro. Preocupara-se, era verdade, mas a mudança de ares fizera muito bem a Shaka, ainda que momentaneamente.

Mais uma vez, Shaka era confrontado com uma situação que apenas pioraria, caso fosse adiada. Bastou uma troca de olhares entre eles, para que Mu se levantasse e Shaka se afastasse da mesa. Despediram-se de Roxanne, e Mu estava prestes a empurrar a cadeira de rodas de Shaka, quando foi interrompido pela voz do último.

— Não.

— Desculpe-me, Shaka.

— Fique ao meu lado, segure minha mão.

Foi exatamente o que Mu fez: posicionou-se ao lado de Shaka e tomou-lhe, com muito cuidado, a mão direita.

— Confortável? — Havia muito que não mais perguntava-lhe se estava com dor, para obter sempre a mesma resposta: "sim". Após mudar a pergunta, Shaka parecia mais disposto a respondê-lo com sinceridade.

— Bastante. Poderia ficar assim o dia inteiro. — Se pudesse, naquele momento, colocaria Mu mais perto de si.

Os passos de Mu obedeciam à cadência dos movimentos de Shaka. Por um tempo que pareceu-lhes longo, permaneceram em silêncio.

Mu segurou-lhe a mão um pouco mais firmemente, quando chegaram à sala de espera, onde Victoria usava um lenço para secar os olhos.

— Mãe?

— Shaka… — Sem qualquer cerimônia, Victoria ergueu o queixo de Shaka. — Olhe só para você, pobrezinho!

Shaka cerrou os olhos, inspirando profundamente. Sabia que isto aconteceria. Enquanto estava na rua, era fácil ignorar os olhares e, às vezes, os comentários de piedade. Ouvir sua mãe reproduzindo-os, porém, era um duro golpe.

— É menos pior do que parece.

— Você sempre foi assim, desde criança… — Ela lançou um olhar de soslaio para Mu, enquanto beliscava de leve a bochecha de Shaka. — Mu está te tratando bem, meu filho?

— Melhor do que se pode imaginar. — Era a verdade, mas Shaka não poderia perder a chance de dizê-la com ares de provocação.

Por sorte ou azar, Victoria simpatizava com Mu; poderia-se dizer que aprovava a companhia para seu precioso filho. A situação poderia ser vista como um obstáculo a menos, pois Victoria era implacável com suas implicâncias. Por outro lado, Mu raramente conseguia fugir da socialização forçada, quando ela aparecia.

Ambos suspiraram aliviados, quando a hora da despedida finalmente chegou. Shaka ainda podia sentir o peso dos olhares cheios de piedade quase forçada de sua mãe sobre si. Sentia-se exausto.

Quando retornaram ao quarto, as vozes que ouvia enquanto era colocado na cama pareciam muito distantes. Em pouco tempo, sentiu a cama ceder sob o peso de alguém ao seu lado. Não precisava sequer adivinhar de quem se tratava.

— Por favor, me abrace, Mu.

Na segurança dos braços de Mu, Shaka finalmente teve um sono tranquilo reconfortante, após tanto tempo alternando entre inconsciência, insônia e sono inquieto.


End file.
